1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a recording media and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a recording media that are configured to provide audiences information that is more substantial to them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the popularization of an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) is conspicuous. This is because a user can easily check which program is broadcast on which channel simply by referencing an EPG.
Also, recently, program advertisement information for example is provided via a network, for which a technology is proposed for getting information (program information, such as channel and broadcast time zone) associated with a program recorded from a terminal of an EPG user and, on the basis of that information, displaying, in a column corresponding to the recorded program, a marker indicative that the program has already been recorded by the user to whom an EPG is provided (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-328400 for example).
Also, another technology is proposed in which a disk management table is referenced to check if a disk ID (Identification Date) has already been recorded and additional information different from device to device is attached for disk management (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-62916 for example).